Fallout: Singularity (Campaign)
Fallout: Singularity is the second Fallout D&D Campaign and the first in the timeline of Fallout D&D Campaigns within the Fallout Universe. It follows the story of a group of citizens who emerge from Vault 512, after spending 212 years on ice. Although the exact date the campaign was played is unknown, it took place somewhere during late 2015 to early 2016; prompted by the release of Fallout 4. This campaign is notably for being the first campaign to use battle animations for each of the major bosses. Characters Primary Souls The Citizen Soldiers * Mason Soul (???) * Noah Soul (???) * Merlin Soul (???) * Micky Soul (???) * Adal Soul (???) Secondary Souls * Socially Awkward Soul ** Socially Awkward Guy * Perceptive Soul ** Master of Perception History Prior to the Campaign In 2287, Elder Arthur Maxson, leader of the Brotherhood of Steel, set out on an expedition to The Commonwealth to take down The Institute and hopefully establish a strong Brotherhood presence in The Commonwealth. However, the resulting war led to the Brotherhood's loss of their headquarters in the Capital Wasteland; even though it ultimately ended in their victory. With Elder Maxson fatally wounded and the Brotherhood of Steel in shambles, scattered across the US Wasteland, Paladin Monty Birchall ascended to the position of Elder and leader of the Brotherhood of Steel. Utilizing the salvaged remains of The Institute's technology, Elder Birchall shifted the focus of the Brotherhood of Steel to reconstruction of their organization and the improvement of humanity by the means of cybernetic augmentation. Although many disagreed with Elder Birchall's vision for the Brotherhood of Steel, Birchall was able to strengthen the Brotherhood's influence over The Commonwealth, transforming it into a government based around a police state; similar to martial law. Soon, Elder Birchall's goal became to cleanse The Commonwealth of Ghouls, Synths, and Super Mutants as a means to restore humanity to its "proper place." Elder Birchall's cleansing soon grew to include disabled humans, executing those who did not wish or were unable to "fix" their disabilities through cybernetic augmentation. By 2289, Elder Birchall had secured The Commonwealth and began raiding unopened Vaults for cleansing, re-population of the Wasteland, and drafting into the Brotherhood of Steel. During May of 2289, the Brotherhood of Steel opened Vault 512 and released a number of cryogenically frozen Vault Dwellers into the Wasteland; surveying them for the purposes of the Brotherhood. This led to the emergence of the Citizen Soldiers in The Commonwealth. Fallout: Singularity Act 1 - Welcome to the Future With the opening of Vault 512, the Brotherhood of Steel released the Citizen Soldiers, a group of Vault-Dwellers that were put into cryogenic chambers at the dawn of the Great War. Elder Birchall and his older brother and personal bodyguard Paladin Mac Birchall survey the population, opting to kill off one of the Citizen Soldiers for "not being able-bodied enough to continue existing". However, the citizen soldiers fought off Paladin Mac and the Brotherhood of Steel; managing to escape into The Commonwealth and opting to go their separate ways. As the Citizen Soldiers mainly spread out across The Commonwealth looking to find what was left of their lives before the war, a small number of them went to visit Bunker Hill, where they meet Snoop Dog, who runs the local radio station. Although he expresses shock at their ability to escape the grasp of the Brotherhood and clues them in on the fact that the Brotherhood is conducting an intense digging operation at the ruins of the Institute, he ultimately reveals himself to be a watchdog of the Brotherhood; and is subsequently killed by the Citizen Soldiers upon calling for reinforcements. Paladin Mac Birchall soon collects each of the Citizen Soldiers and brings them to a military base north of Sanctuary Hills, where they await the arrival of Elder Birchall to decide their fate. However, the Citizen Soldiers befriend Mac and learn about the history of the Brotherhood of Steel, and how they plan to build up enough strength to wipe out the NCR in the west and rebuild the United States; with the focus placed on preserving humanity. Upon Elder Birchall's arrival, they soon discover that due to having minimal exposure to radiation and the Wasteland, the Elder plans to use the Citizen Soldiers in an experiment that will harness their "peak human genetics" to spread across The Commonwealth as part of his cleansing operation. The Citizen Soldiers soon decide to band together and escape, attempting to take down Elder Birchall in the process. However, Paladin Mac refuses to let his younger brother come into harms way, and reluctantly faces off against The Citizen Soldiers with the Brotherhood of Steel at his back. The Citizen Soldiers take down Mac and his soldiers; fatally wounding him and leaving him to die with his failures. Act 2 - Soldiers of the People Following their escape of the military base, the Citizen Soldiers pass through Sanctuary Hills, where a very small amount of settlers are living under harsh conditions. They offer shelter to the Citizen Soldiers and tell them the story about how the last of the Minutemen, Preston Garvey, died so that they were able to escape an attack in Concord and settle in Sanctuary Hills nearly two years prior. Inspired by the story of Preston Garvey, the Citizen Soldiers decided to rebuild the Minutemen and liberate the Commonwealth from the oppression of the Brotherhood. The settlers pointed them towards Diamond City, where they might be able to locate a small rebel faction willing to help them restore the Minutemen and start a civil war against the Brotherhood of Steel. The Citizen Soldiers eventually make their way to Diamond City, which they find is under heavy Brotherhood occupation. After sneaking their way in, the Citizen Soldiers find their way to the base of the small rebel faction known as The Liberation, a group of anarchists who believe that the Wasteland should continue to be as it is-- a permanent reminder of humanity's sins and new world of true freedom and growth. Believing that the Brotherhood of Steel rebuilding the United States would destroy that way of life, they are dedicated to destroying their regime over The Commonwealth. With information and resources from The Liberation, the Citizen Soldiers were able to push the Brotherhood out of Diamond City and began to set in motion the formal declaration of Civil War against the Brotherhood of Steel's new government. Spending their time helping the people and liberating settlements in the same spirit as the Minutemen, they soon earned their title of the Citizen Soldiers. The Liberation and the Citizen Soldiers soon gathered enough force to go on the offensive against the Brotherhood of Steel. After infiltrating their ranks, the Citizen Soldiers teamed up with The Liberation and all the settlements they freed to lead an attack on the ruins of The Institute, the site of the Brotherhood's mysterious digging project. The battle quickly ended with the destruction of the excavation tools, inhibiting the Brotherhood's progress despite being pushed out from the ruins of The Institute. With Elder Birchall angered by their actions, a formal Civil War had finally begun between the Brotherhood of Steel and The Commonwealth. With news of the civil war spreading around The Commonwealth, the Citizen Soldiers were reached out to by an organization known as The Railroad, originally centered on helping synths escape The Institute, they now focus on helping all of those targeted by the Brotherhood's "cleansing" escape The Commonwealth. The Citizen Soldiers left Diamond City to meet at their base, where they meet Desdemona, the leader of The Railroad. After helping out their organization, The Railroad offered to join forces with the Citizen Soldiers to fight for The Commonwealth and dismantle the Brotherhood regime. However, they cautioned getting too close to The Liberation, as they had joined forces in the past and had been back-stabbed by them before. With an alliance settled with The Railroad, the Citizen Soldiers soon learn of an all-out attack against Diamond City by the Brotherhood of Steel; requiring the party along with The Railroad's forces to return to Diamond City to square off with the Brotherhood of Steel. The Citizen Soldiers return to Diamond City to engage in the Battle of Diamond City, where the Brotherhood of Steel, led by Paladin Mac, attempt to take Diamond City. Upon encountering Mac, the Citizen Soldiers are surprised to see him still alive. Mac explains to them that thanks to what they've learned from The Institute, advancements in cybernetics have allowed him to live-- and what the Citizen Soldiers did to him has left his heart cold. Paladin Mac tears through Diamond City as he attempts to take down the Citizen Soldiers and apprehend them. But as the Brotherhood's forces begin to dwindle and retreat, Mac continues to go after the Citizen Soldiers; resulting in the Citizen Soldiers goading him into a trap-- where he explodes and his body is destroyed. With a major victory under their belt and Diamond City saved from destruction, The Liberation attempts to convince the Citizen Soldiers to take back the Castle-- an old stronghold that used to belong to The Minutemen but soon became the base of operations for the Brotherhood of Steel. Although the Railroad advised against such a bold move, the Citizen Soldiers ultimately opted to prepare for an attack against The Castle; in hopes of delivering a devastating blow to the Brotherhood of Steel. With The Liberation, The Railroad, and a large population of the Commonwealth behind them, the Citizen Soldiers attacked The Castle in an attempt to take it back from the Brotherhood. Although it was a chaotic, uphill battle, they ultimately succeeded and gained control of The Castle. However, the Citizen Soldiers soon discover that not only has the Brotherhood of Steel been digging in the ruins of The Institute to retrieve a legendary piece of technology known as the Radiant Power Armor-- but that The Liberation's goal all along was to take The Castle and find a way to obtain Institute Technology, including the Radiant Power Armor, and use it to liberate The Commonwealth by leveling every union and organization in their path to restore the chaos of The Wasteland. The Liberation steals the Institute technology at The Castle as well as all information on the Radiant Power Armor, and escapes into the night. Act 3 - Battle for the Commonwealth With everything at stake now that the Citizen Soldiers had become aware of the Radiant Power Armor, they decided that they needed to track down The Liberation and steal the information back so that they can pursue it before the Brotherhood of Steel has a chance to obtain it and wipe them out of The Commonwealth for good. They soon track The Liberation down to Goodneighbor, where they've been hiding out and planning to make a move for the Radiant Power Armor. However, once the Citizen Soldiers alert Mayor Hancock, the citizens of Goodneighbor and the Citizen Soldiers begin a shootout with The Liberation-- resulting in Mayor Hancock being fatally wounded as the Citizen Soldiers move in on The Liberation's hideout. They soon discover that the shootout was a distraction so that The Liberation could escape, with their leader staying behind to make sure that they have a safe getaway. The Liberation manages to escape with their Institute technology, but leaves the information on the Radiant Power Armor behind with the leader, the leader explaining that they're no longer welcome in The Commonwealth and have decided to move west. At gunpoint, the leader of The Liberation hands over the information on the Radiant Power Armor; smugly wishing them luck at tearing down the Brotherhood regime, before promptly being executed by the Citizen Soldiers. Now having obtained the information on the Radiant Power Armor, the Citizen Soldiers soon discover that the Radiant Power Armor is the ultimate weapon-- even containing the ability to utilize experimental black hole technology in combat. With the information and whereabouts of the Radiant Power Armor, the Citizen Soldiers sneak into the ruins of The Institute through an underground tunnel that used to be a vent for their fusion reactor. Upon arriving inside the ruins of The Institute, the Citizen Soldiers discover that the Brotherhood has already reached the Radiant Power Armor; and Elder Birchall had been there waiting for them, his body fully augmented with Institute cybernetics in order to transform himself into an "immortal, living weapon." However, despite his cybernetic augmentations, Elder Monty Birchall was killed instantly by the Citizen Soldiers; his lifeless body falling to the ground as a Securitron emerged from the shadows. The Securitron revealed himself to be Mac, his head floating around in the center of the machine as if it were displayed on the robot's screen. Mac soon revealed himself to be a Superior Ghoul, a mutant somewhere between a Ghoul and a Super Mutant. He had been pretending to be human so that he could stay in the Brotherhood and protect Monty, his mutations with the help of Institute technology being the reason why he's been able to persist after so long. Angered and distraught by the death of his younger brother, Mac equips the Radiant Power Armor and it immediately goes out of control-- enveloping both the Citizen Soldiers and the Institute, along with himself into the depths of a black hole. As they're slowly being crushed to death, the Citizen Soldiers take on an enraged Mac, whose transformed into a completely new and terrifying being due to the effects of the Radiant Power Armor. Staring death in the face, the Citizen Soldiers fight and attempt to take down Mac one last time; facing off against both his mutated side and his cybernetic side. Despite having the Radiant Power Armor, the Citizen Soldiers manage to kill Mac once and for all, destroying the Radiant Power Armor and closing the black hole... with them inside. Trivia * This was the second Fallout D&D Campaign played. Despite that, it ended up being an Abandoned Campaign. ** A large part story as it is written on this page is written as if the campaign had gone down the path it was going down at the point when it had been abandoned. As such, the events depicted here are canon. Category:Fallout Category:Campaigns Category:Abandoned Campaigns